Mi salvadora
by doramassilvi
Summary: [Contiene todos los spoilers del mundo, así que OJO], Todos aquellos momentos importantes que Gray tuvo que vivir... contados desde su propia perspectiva... sus sentimientos y pensamientos de aquellos momentos que quedaron atrás pero que son inolvidables para él...
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, el mangaka mas troll de la historia.

Esta historia se me ocurrió un 24 de diciembre, nose porque estoy escribiendo esto en el día de la noche buena, y tampoco sé porque lo subo en navidad xD…

Pensé en relatar las partes más importantes del manga, asi que contiene Spoilers hasta la fecha, todo desde la perspectiva de Gray, y también es como yo observo cada situación, es decir, no quiero decir que lo que puse en este fic es lo que pensó Gray ni nada menos, simplemente es mi apreciación, aunque no descarto que sea posible…

Desde hace mucho tiempo me he preguntado qué pasaría si yo pudiera regresar al pasado, a ese momento en el aún era un niño inocente que solo le gustaba jugar y divertirse, que pasaba sus momentos con sus padres, esperando que mi padre regresara luego de trabajar y disfrutáramos la comida que me hacia mi mama, avergonzándome cuando mis padres mostraban su afecto…

Seguramente yo nunca hubiera conocido a Ur, tampoco hubiera manejado magia de hielo, no hubiera conocido Fairy Tail, tampoco seguramente hubiera conocido amigos valiosos como los que se encuentran en ese lugar, es muy probable que tampoco hubiera conocido a una persona tan cálida como Juvia. Es probable que me hubiera casado con otra mujer… todo hubiera sido felicidad, o al menos eso creo; pero me doy cuenta que no se me dio posibilidad de tener una vida así y ahora no estoy seguro si fue parte de mi destino o alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de torcerlo con algún fin en particular… Quizás las cosas no deben ser cambiadas, no deben ser modificadas… pero en el dolor uno se encuentra así mismo y el mero hecho de poder ir al pasado me hace pensar que en el fondo, por más cosas que haya ganado en el trascurro de mi vida, esa cicatriz que me produjo la muerte de mi pueblo, de Deliora… supongo que aún me encuentro en la oscuridad y nose como salir de ella…. Y fue en ese momento, en el momento que conocí a Ur, algo en mi cambio.

Para mi ella, era como tener una segunda mama, y Lyon para mí era como un hermano, algo que dentro de tanto dolor me confortaba, porque aún seguía en la oscuridad, el odio, temor, venganza, eran los sentimientos que siempre rondaban en mi cabeza, una forma de aniquilar lo que arrasó con mi pueblo, aunque en algunas momentos quería dejarlo, estar con ellos, no podía controlar estos sentimientos que me herían y que más tarde me di cuenta que lastimaron a mucha gente que yo quise… ella quería rescatarme de esa oscuridad en la que me hallaba y yo simplemente fui un desgraciado malagradecido que solo me preocupaba de llenar el vacío del corazón que me dejo Deliora; ella se tuvo que sacrificar por mí culpa… de nuevo caí en una espiral de oscuridad… ella pensaba que matando a Deliora por mí, me salvaría de la oscuridad… pero lo que no sabía es que el hecho de que fuera ella quien se sacrificara por mi hizo que volviera a caer en la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada, mentirle a Lyon sobre supuesta muerta me destrozo por dentro.

Paso un tiempo y yo decidí entrar a Fairy Tail, un gremio lleno de risas, y aunque en la mayoría de las veces no me sentía con ese derecho, aun así no podía evitar sentirme feliz, aunque esa felicidad sea fingida, aunque aún no supere lo que paso, tengo que continuar, avanzar con la frente en alto… como hubiera querido Ur.

Después de un tiempo conocí a una chica pelirroja, llamada Erza Scarlet, ella no hablaba mucho y me molestaba de sobre manera por su actitud… quizás porque me parezco un poco, aún no lo sabía, siempre buscaba peleas con ella y como era sabido me ganaba en cada una de ellas y eso me molestaba más, yo no era tan débil, pero esa chica con un simple movimiento me derrotaba, eso hería el orgullo de cualquier niño de mi edad… pero supongo que todo termino cuando la vi llorar, simplemente me quedé estupefacto viéndola, no sabía qué hacer, no me gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres… y me parecía extraño, una mujer que parece fuerte por fuera, pero que por dentro su corazón es como un cristal que puede romperse… al igual que él, cuando lo vi lo supe, ella tenía el mismo rostro de culpa y de tristeza que yo sentí cuando perdí a Ur y me compadecí de ella, porque ambos éramos similares y a la vez muy distintos.

Después de un tiempo se unió otro niño muy extrovertido y que por alguna razón siempre que nos veíamos peleábamos, quizás porque el usaba el fuego y yo el hielo… Natsu Dragneel, se llama y así como nuestros elementos, nuestras personalidades son parecidas, pero aunque siempre nos peleábamos hasta quedarnos sin energías, nos entendíamos, nos comprendíamos más que nadie… y supe que cuando yo estuviera en problemas él iría en mi ayuda y viceversa; aunque nunca lo admitiéramos, es así.

Y cuando yo pensaba que el pasado no volvería a mí, me encontré a Lyon en la isla Galuna con la ridícula idea de revivir al demonio Deliora, para destruirlo y yo como un idiota pensando que no sabía la verdad sobre la muerte de nuestra maestra me sentí muy mal por él, Lyon es mi amigo como un hermano, yo quería salvarlo, así como me salvo Ur, aunque tuvimos que pelear y nuestros puños se convirtieron en palabras, aun así no me arrepiento de haber luchado con él, porque en ese momento para mí, era la manera en la que lo podía salvar, erróneamente pensaba que sacrificando mi vida esta pesadilla terminaría, pero estaba equivocado, Natsu tenía razón, el me salvo de cometer una tontería… pero cuando después de ver que nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano y que terminaron por destruir el hielo, que le costó la vida a Ur, estaba preparado para sacrificarme, ya que ese monstruo tenía que ser sellado, para que no lastime a nadie más y de evitar que más gente cayera en la oscuridad… en ese momento me di cuenta que en realidad estaba equivocado que Ur ya lo había destruido, la oscuridad fue sellada desde el día de su muerte, al menos la oscuridad por la muerte de mis padres y de todo mi pueblo fue sellada, pero la oscuridad que me llenaba de culpa por la muerte de mi maestra aún sigue intacta, con una herida que temo que estará por mucho tiempo, ya que no habrá nada que pueda hacer para curarla… al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Me he dado cuenta que he escrito mucho, así que lo dividiré en varios capítulos, por eso lo subiré todo junto, porque ya está hecho, pero al ser muy largo prefiero ir separándolo…


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, el mangaka mas troll de la historia.

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, una vez que empecé, no pude terminar, hace mucho pensaba a hacer algo por el estilo, de alguna manera relata lo que es para mí los momentos más importantes de gray (ejem Gruvia), hasta lo que vendría a ser el 2015, ya que por lo que tengo entendido no habrá más capítulos por este año de Fairy Tail… asi que es perfecto: 3

Entonces cuando pensé que mi vida, ya estaba tomando un buen rumbo, sucede lo de Phantom, tratando de secuestrar a Lucy usando tales métodos me parecía lo más bajo en lo que un humano pudiera caer; Fairy Tail nunca abandona a ningún miembro de gremio, antes preferimos morir que entregar a nuestros amigos, a mí me toco luchar con una chica de Element Four, llamada Juvia Loxar.

Una chica un tanto peculiar, pude notar que era fuerte, pero por alguna razón ella no usaba todo su potencial, aunque no me parecía mala persona tenía que derrotarla, y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, me fije que el cielo, que antes estaba lloviendo, se encontraba despejado y los rayos de luz comenzaba a salir, cuando la observe pude ver que en su rostro había lágrimas de felicidad, ella no pudo ver nunca ese cielo, y de alguna forma me sentí triste por ella, lo que la gente considera común y nada especial, para ella era lo más maravilloso del mundo, y cuando pensé eso, me pregunte que hace una chica como ella en Phantom.

A esa chica me la volví a encontrar en un casino al que fuimos invitados por Loke, con sus ideas de unirse a Fairy Tail, la verdad es que no tenía problemas de que se uniera, parecía emocionada por eso, entonces ocurre lo del secuestro de Erza, y yo inmediatamente me acuerdo de esa chica que lloraba sola, y mi necesidad de salvarla era mucho mayor de lo que espere… ella siempre lloraba cuando pensaba en el pasado, al igual que él, y para que ella sonría tenía que estar en Fairy Tail, con las personas que amaba, sé que a veces fui brusco cuando le contestaba mal a Juvia, pero estaba desesperado, en mi mente solo pasaba la idea de salvarla, un pasado que la persigue.. Porque yo sé que se siente, dejar a las personas atrás y sentirte terriblemente culpable, sabiendo que sentirse así es insoportable, no dude ni un minuto en salvarla, haciendo lo necesario; por suerte todo salió bien para todos nosotros.

Luego Juvia se unió al gremio y también Gajeel, admito que no me caía para nada bien la decisión del maestro en aceptar a un tipo como él, pero luego sentí que él tenía lo necesario para ser parte de este gremio… el corazón que nos une a todos nosotros.

Juvia era extraña, se sonrojaba con facilidad y sin razón aparente, sobre todo cuando me sacaba la ropa, también era un poco obsesiva conmigo, siempre me abrazaba y eso me molestaba de sobre manera.

Al fin yo era candidato para ser mago clase S y pude pasar la primera prueba… y aunque quizás no era consiente que me estaba preocupando demás por Juvia, cada vez que pregunte por ella, sentía la risita de burla de Loke, mi compañero de equipo, y eso me molestaba, ella es mi Nakama es imposible no preocuparse; no entiendo que es lo raro de ello.

De alguna manera todo está bien hasta que por cosa del destino conocí a Ultear, la hija de mi maestra Ur, pensé que ella me odiaría por lo que paso pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que no, su pasado con Ur fue triste, y ella la odiaba pero ella no sabía que había veces en la que la veíamos llorar viendo una foto, yo sabía que Ur la amaba pero tal parece que ella no lo sabía o pensaba que la odiaba; lo que parecía extraño era parte de la historia que me conto, así que decidí seguirla, y observe que ella estaba a punto de querer asesinar a Juvia, ella estaba inconsciente y simplemente me enfurecí, no iba a permitir que la matara, cuando Juvia se despertó y vi que meredy tomo a Zeref para huir, le dije a Juvia que los siguiera, quizás me equivoque, ella estaba herida, pero aun así lo hizo, yo me quede enfrentando a Ultear aunque al fin de cuentas ella termino por comprender el amor que su propia madre le tenía… con mi magia de hielo pude hacerla recapacitar de sus errores.

Y otra vez me preocupe por Juvia, le había dicho que fuera tras ellos pero enseguida me arrepentí, esperaba que nada malo le pasará y simplemente de un momento a otro, Juvia apareció entre los arbustos medio muerta, admito que daba miedo verla así, y más cuando dijo que la castigara por no haber hecho lo que le dije; simplemente me descoloco, ella definitivamente era rara, y me estaba avergonzando por ello, simplemente quería que acabara de decir cosas como que la castigara, yo no soy ese tipo de hombres; pero aparentemente ella no le importaba lo que dijera, seguía con lo mismo.

También me sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Juvia para creer en mí, incluso cuando nadie confió en mí, aunque claro yo me hice ver como si fuera un traidor, ella se puso delante de todos, diciendo que un motivo tenía que tener, que yo no era ese tipo de persona… estaba realmente agradecido, y aún me sigo preguntando porque ella confía tanto en un tipo como yo… fue el día en que hicimos el primer Unison Raid, sentí como si estuviéramos conectados, como si fuéramos uno solo.

Llegaron los juegos mágicos, y aunque pasamos muchas cosas realmente terribles, como lo que le paso a Wendy y como lo que le paso a Lucy, todos estábamos un poco paranoicos, y teníamos que cuidarnos en la peleas, ya que a veces podía ser realmente peligroso, sobre todo cuando nos enfrentábamos al gremio oscuro, que aún no sé cómo fue que estuvieron habilitados de entrar a la competencia.

Una noche mientras estaba descansando, se me acerca Erza y por alguna razón empezó a preguntar si sabía lo que Juvia sentía por mí y me dijo que lo aclarara, no pude responder, me daba vergüenza hablar esto con Erza, en realidad, con cualquiera hubiera sido la misma reacción; pero la realidad es que no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, temía herirla, también estaba el tema que somos Nakamas, si no funcionara entonces sería difícil vernos, no es algo como Al y Bisca, ellos estaba seguros de lo que sentían y ahora tenían una hija, pero yo nose… no puedo rechazarla y me molesta de sobre manera cuando Lyon se le acerca siquiera, cualquiera lo podría comparar con celos, y no soy tonto, he notado que así no me comporto ni con Lucy, ni con Erza, ni con cualquiera de mis compañeras, y apostaría a lo que fuera que es tan notorio que por eso Erza se vio en la obligación de decirme aquello, yo lo único que sabía es que Juvia se merecía a alguien mejor, quizás es mejor rechazarla aunque no quiera hacerlo.

Y con esto termino el segundo capítulo, me pareció importante no ponerle occ al personaje de Gray, me parece insoportable cuando lo hacen, por eso al principio lo puse como alguien desinteresado y que la ve como una chica rara, pero que es buena persona y siempre ayuda a sus compañeros, y que aunque no quiera se preocupa por ella.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, el mangaka mas troll de la historia.

Como en todos los caps, aclaro que esta historia tiene tanto spoilers que te pueden hacer sangrar los ojos… no me hago responsable Xd

Hay algo de lo que estaba seguro nuestro trabajo en equipo era nuestra mayor fortaleza y lo demostré aquella vez en la que nos enfrentamos a Lyon y Chelia… su mano es cálida y no pude soltarla por sí sola, por eso le pregunte hasta cuando me iba a sostener, simplemente me sorprendí cuando me dijo nunca… "Nunca voy a soltar tu mano", eso se repitió en mi mente, pero ninguna de las personas hasta ahora pudo cumplir esa promesa, todos me terminaron dejando.

Con el tema de estar siendo atacados por los dragones y no saber cómo terminaría todo. Tenía que decirle algo a Juvia, así que llame su atención, fui un estúpido error, ella estaba a punto de ser asesinada por los mini dragones, asi que la empuje lejos, podía oír los gritos de todos, después no sentí nada, supongo que fue cuando mi cabeza fue atravesada por un rayo, en ese instante me di cuenta lo importante que es Juvia para mí pero esto tenía que terminar, porque sé que por mi culpa ella podría terminar herida como en ese momento.

Cuando el tiempo fue retrocedido, supe que era una segunda oportunidad, aunque no sabía que pasaba, yo sentía que algo o alguien me había ayudado pero no sabía quién.

Después me entere que Ultear había sacrificado su vida, para salvarnos, ese momento fue algo real, eso iba a ocurrir si no hubiera sido por Ultear, yo no podía deja de pensar que yo provoque la muerte de la madre, así como la hija.

En la fiesta Juvia fue a abrazarme y le dije que le iba a decir que no a las cosas que no me gustan, aunque fuera mentira, yo tenía que apartarla de mí, antes de que ella derritiera la coraza de hielo que me prometí hacer, antes de que ella tuviera que hacer algo para salvarme aunque le costará la vida, antes de que su propia existencia se adueñe de todos mis pensamientos; Juvia era peligrosa y tenía que pararlo antes de tiempo.

En el festival yo no podía estar feliz, aunque este era un día importante y lleno de felicidad para muchos, para mí era un día lleno de tristeza y melancolía, Juvia se dio cuenta y me dijo que aunque no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, si yo estaba triste, todos también lo estarían… me pregunto si ella tiene alguna capacidad extrasensorial para sentir o saber lo que pienso, yo tenía que sonreír, no quería preocupar a Juvia y tampoco quería que, en donde quiera que este, Ultear me vea así, ella no se sacrificó para que yo este así, si no que fue por el bien de todos, para expiar su propio pecado.

Aunque hice incontable cosas para que Juvia se alejara de mí y sin embargo no había manera, ella no captaba todas las indirectas y seguía pegada a mí más que nunca o pensándolo Juvia las ignoraba… nose si se daba cuenta lo que intentaba hacer o simplemente no le importaba mis desplantes.

Era el aniversario de muerte de Ur, mi maestra, y no podía hacer otra cosa que estar triste pensando en ella, eso era lo que yo siempre hacía ese día, incluso Lyon paso por mí para hablar conmigo unos minutos, cuando pensé que este día iba a ser como todos los años, observo que Juvia se encuentra en frente mío observándome y dándome un obsequio… simplemente me negué a ello, no tenía por qué recibir nada, pero ella parece que fue insistente porque me dijo que hoy era el aniversario 413 días desde que me conoció… con solo la mención de aniversario, no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla con enojo y me fui de ahí dejándola atrás, simplemente no quería tratarla como un patán, pero este día era muy triste para mí, y yo simplemente no podía sonreír como ella lo hacía, estoy seguro que no fue su culpa y no sabía nada sobre el aniversario, pero aun así me sacó de quicio; después de un tiempo de caminar sin rumbo alguno, me vino un recuerdo de mi maestra dándome una bufanda a Lyon y a mí, después de preguntar si era cálido, entonces me regrese a por donde Juvia me había querido dar el regalo y encontré un bulto lleno de nieve, sin importar que mis dedos se congelaran, empecé a escarbar hasta hallar la bufanda y me la puse alrededor de mi cuello, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí, en un día como, aquel y dije que esta bufanda era muy cálida, quizás porque los sentimientos que fueron puestas en él lo eran o tal vez fui mi recuerdo de Ur, la única verdad es que cada día me parecía que tomaba más conciencia de Juvia y lo que hacía por mí.

Al otro día me disculpe con Juvia y ella me respondió que también era su culpa, después de un rato de mucha incomodidad, ella saco una enorme almohada con ella de fondo en traje de baño, y una vez más fui sorprendido… no puedo creer que ella sea así… me gustaba más el regalo de la bufanda… pero prefiero ser torturado antes que confesarlo; ella nunca sabrá que tome su bufanda, después de todo yo soy el único que lo sabe.

Cuando sentía que ya toda la tormenta paso, ocurre lo de Silver, mi padre, él había sido resucitado y para morir necesitaban que Keith también muriera, a su vez para detener el primer Face, se necesitaba su muerte… no hay nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente pensé que mi padre estaba muerto, pero una vez que lo vuelvo encontrar, él se tiene que ir, estaba un poco feliz y a la vez triste, feliz por volverlo a ver y porque sé que su mayor deseo era descansar en paz junto a mi madre y triste porque no lo volvería a ver, al menos, no físicamente.

La oscuridad aún no fue sellada, cuando por fin puedo volver a levantarme después de una perdida, la vida quiere que me siga chocando contra el suelo, debo traer desgracias, todos a quienes quiero se van y en todas esas situaciones, no hay nada que pueda hacer, sintiéndome como un completo inútil.

Después de esa batalla, en la que no pudimos hacer nada, no conseguimos el libro END, tampoco Acnología fue derrotado, y Zeref no fue destruido… aunque desactivamos todas las Face todos nos hemos dado cuenta que tenemos que hacernos más fuertes, y ahora con el gremio disuelto debo entrenar duramente, por mis padres, amigos, mi maestra, para proteger a los que aún están aquí debo hacerme más fuerte.

Me pareció que a medida que pasan los momentos, las cosas se intensifican… ya Juvia no pasa desapercibida por Gray…. Y eso de que nadie sabe lo de la bufanda… apuesto a que en realidad debe pensar eso…Solo que Erza si lo vio y se fue con una sonrisa, algún día hare un fic de ellos dos, ella molestándolo por lo de la bufanda.. Pagaría por verlo en algún ova o capitulo extra xD… y siento que con gray es con el que más se ensaña mashima… también paso con música de rave master.. no sé qué tiene con ellos, que siempre machacan y machan su corazón :p


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen… sino muchas cosas cambiarían… son de Hiro Mashima, por supuesto, conocido como el hombre más troll de la historia del manga…

Es el capítulo final y espero que les haya gustado… es más como un diario en el que él pone sus pensamientos, de cada hecho importante en su vida… por eso hay cambios o saltos de escenas importantes… por ahí algún día haga un fic más largo de algunas de estas escenas…

Después de estar un rato frente a las tumbas de mis padres, escucho la voz de alguien y me sorprendo cuando escucho a Juvia, al principio pensé que me siguió y le iba a decir que volviera con los demás, pero aún asi no salió nada de mis labios, ella dijo que no tenía el derecho de amarme y que por su culpa, su padre había muerto, ya que fue quien derroto a Keith, yo en un arrebato de dolor y culpa la agarre de la ropa, ella estaba sin moverse, y supe que recibiría cualquier cosa de mí, gritos, llantos, golpes, incluso que la odiara, pero yo no podía acarrear ningún sentimiento de este tipo por Juvia, ella solo se vio envuelta otra vez por mi culpa.

No pude hacer nada más que agradecerle y pedirle perdón, no hay nada que pudiera hacer, ella derribo lo que me costó tanto forjar, un escudo, algo que pensé que nadie podría penetrar, era la primera vez que lloraba desconsolado en el pecho de una persona, por primera vez saque lo que tenía reprimido hace mucho tiempo, ella era cálida, porque sus sentimientos lo eran.

Cuando fui al pueblo natal de Juvia para entrenar junto a ella, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar en los primeras días, era la primera vez que estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, hacíamos misiones juntos, comíamos juntos y bueno… yo dormía solo pero había a veces que de la nada Juvia venía y me abrazaba, esta chica no sabe lo que es el espacio personal, así que no tenía de otra que tirarla de la cama, aunque debo confesar que me divertía los pucheros que ella ponía cuando la empujaba lejos, incluso a veces llegaba a hacerla enojar apropósito, me gustaba el mohín que hacía, aunque fastidiarla termino siendo mi pasatiempo favorito, pude ver que vivir con ella no era complicado, no me molestaba y no resultaba embarazoso, sólo cuando se ponía de esa manera melosa me asustaba, pero desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos, ella se comportaba distinto y comenzaba a gustar esa vida, pero a la vez me asustaba porque siempre que algo bueno pasaba, después terminaba en algo peor, aún tenía que cumplir la promesa de mi padre, destruir el libro END, ese era mi objetivo y no podía desviar mi atención en distracciones.

Había a veces que las marcas del Devil Slayer aparecían sin razón aparente, y Juvia termino por darse cuenta, preocupándola; yo solo tenía que actuar como si nada, no quería que se diera cuenta en primer lugar, aunque después de lo que sucedió con Silver me hice mucho más unido con Juvia, simplemente lo que se agrando de manera increíble fue mi manera de protegerla… no quería que nada le pasará, supongo que la estoy sobre protegiendo, pero no quiero que ella se ponga en peligro por mi culpa, otra vez.

Erza me contacto y me pregunto si podía infiltrarme a un gremio oscuro, el cual eran devotos a Zeref para sacar información, yo no lo dude ni un segundo y accedí, pero Erza me pidió de favor que no le contara nada a Juvia, porque esta misión era peligrosa y ella va a estar preocupado, además que es muy probable que quiera seguirme… yo comprendí a Erza, por eso estuve de acuerdo en no decirle nada, y así fue como desaparecí 6 meses del lado de Juvia, a veces me preguntaba si ella estaba bien, si no estaba esperándolo, si había decido irse o si lo estaba buscando… solo desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no le pasara a nada en su ausencia, eso no se lo perdonaría.

Natsu, Lucy, y Happy decidieron tomar la idiota decisión de venir a "salvarme", seguro pensaron que fui controlado por la oscuridad… lo que muy probablemente hubiera ocurrido si Juvia no hubiera estado a mi lado; debo decirle cosas crueles a Lucy y Natsu para que así desistan y se vayan, para que yo continúe tranquilo con la misión, pero ellos son tercos y por un momento mi rostro se sorprendió cuando escuche a Natsu decirme que Juvia estaba esperando por mí, por un momento pensé que algo malo le había pasado y por eso ella no estaba con ellos… pero no podía distraerme, así que continúe como si nada me hubiera afectado, como si ella no me importara en lo más mínimo, como si Natsu y Lucy no fueran mis amigos, al final la operación de infiltración fue destruida por culpa del idiota de Natsu, aunque en el fondo agradecía su preocupación, Erza les hablo a través de la Lacrima y ellos se calmaron, aunque Natsu aún seguía claramente enfadado conmigo por no decirle a Juvia lo que pasaba y no puedo culparlo, supongo que yo no puedo recriminarle tampoco porque dejo a Lucy sola, no tengo el derecho, porque yo fui igual que él, simplemente aceptaré cualquier reclamo de Juvia, incluso aceptaré si decide abofetearme por esto.

De repente enemigos nos atacan y sorpresivamente, como siempre, aparece Juvia de la nada y dice que sentía que estaba en peligro, encontrándome con la ayuda del olfato de Wendy, aunque me debo en la obligación de pedirle perdón y explicarle, estamos luchando y no es el momento, he aprendido la lección que en una batalla es mejor a prestar atención, antes que cualquier cosa que pueda decirle en este momento, asi que me saque la ropa como era característico en mí y me sorprendo que Juvia al final haya terminado por tener esa costumbre, supongo que esto puede llegar a ser contagioso y me río de la ironía, es como si fuéramos uno cuando luchamos, nosotros nos hicimos más cercanos y más fuertes en algunos pocos meses.

Después nos enteramos que Gajeel junto con Levy se convirtieron en general y aunque al principio no pensamos que Gajeel pudiera terminar en ser algo así, incluso creímos que era su hermano gemelo; el empezó a burlarse diciendo porque nos castigaría, pero cuando se dirigió a mí lo sentí como una indirecta por lo que paso, aunque no me agrado lo que dijo, no podía replicarle nada, porque tenía razón.

Al final Fairy Tail estaba reunido otra vez, y eso me ponía feliz, era como si la familia se volviera a unir.

Fui a tomar aire y pude sentir que Juvia se acercaba, era raro, porque no la podía ver, pero sabía que era ella, quizás fue su esencia, no lo sabía; le ofrecí el chocolate que estaba comiendo y ella lo recibió muy feliz, no hablamos desde que le dije que le debía una disculpa y ella no me pregunto nada, quizás no quería presionarme y después le comente que una vez que terminara todo esto, él le daría una respuesta, ella me observo, comprendiendo la situación en la que estábamos, le dije que quería concentrarme en la pelea primero y que yo también poseía un truco bajo la manga.

Yo, de algún modo, siempre estuve seguro de mis sentimientos, pero mi miedo a perder a alguien, a seguir en esa espiral de oscuridad que no me conducía a nada; terminaba por temer más a estar vivo que muerto, Juvia con tan solo sostener mi mano, o darme una sonrisa pudo brindar luz a ese lugar de oscuridad, una persona tan optimista, que siempre se muestra fuerte, incluso en los momentos de angustia, ella es como la lluvia misma, esa que cura impurezas, que hace, que las personas que lloran, se sientan consoladas, tapando sus lágrimas, esa lluvia que luego al otro día puede hacer que se produzca un hermoso arcoíris, yo le debo mucho más de lo que ella debe pensar, fue la persona que me salvo cuando pensé que yo estaba muerto en vida, alguien que es lo suficientemente humilde como para no darse crédito por ello, pensaba que ella debía enamorarse de otro hombre, aún lo sigo pensando, no merezco todo lo que ella hace por mí, pero lo único que es certero, es que perderla no lo soportaría, ya he tenido suficiente, no quiero que nadie más se sacrifique por mí, por eso entrene tan duro para volverme más fuerte, si pudiera la tendría encerrada en algún lugar lejos del caos para protegerla, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque se Juvia es escurridiza como el agua y hallará la forma de escapar y venir a mi lado para luchar junto a mí, y es cuando me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no puedo evitar y eso son los sentimientos del corazón, yo me negaba a sentir algo, porque aún estaba encerrado en mi propia oscuridad, temía que si alguien entraba demasiado a mi corazón o si le daba demasiado de mí, podría romper romperlo en mil pedazos, y ya no puedo ni tengo la fuerza para recolectar cada pedazo o pieza para volverla a juntar, simplemente quedaría así para siempre, por eso debo proteger porque es la única cosa que está titilando como una estrella dentro de mi corazón y la única que puede brindarme luz con una sola sonrisa suya, porque ella es mi salvadora.

Ahí, al final me gano lo poético, pero la idea básicamente es que para juvia, gray la salvo y para gray, juvia es su salvadora…. Aunque el otro no comprenda que esos actos que para uno puede llegar a ser pequeño, para la otra persona puede ser lo suficientemente valioso para salvarlo y no físicamente, sino emocionalmente… la verdad al final no sé si le metí Occ y si lo sienten así me disculpan…Pero me gano mi corazón Gruvia, porque Gray es de pocas palabras y hay muchas cosas que él no va a reconocer… y una de ellas es en la terrible oscuridad en la que entro… y que Juvia no se dio cuenta que lo saco… después de todo, yo me puso en la situación de Gray… supongo que si nadie hubiera estado a mi lado podría volverte loco de venganza y convertirte en un demonio… así como un dragón Slayer se pude convertir en un dragón, un devil Slayer , también se puede convertir en un demonio… y no creo que Mashima haya puesto a Juvia con el todos esos meses porque si… el necesitaba a una persona como Juvia en ese momento, para no caer… bueno sin más me despido… simplemente escribo por diversión, así que igual espero que sea de su agrado.. y Felices fiestas para todos :3


End file.
